


new drug

by bunnyctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aphrodesiacs, Come Inflation, Demon Summoning, Egg Laying, I guess???, M/M, Oviposition, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Tentacles, but i’ll still tag uhh, dubcon, minor blood mentions i forgot to include that, sexy tentacle time !!!, teeters on dubcon but it’s mostly consensual i promise, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/pseuds/bunnyctzen
Summary: renjun and jaemin want to spice up their sex life, but they end up getting far more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Huang Ren Jun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 259





	new drug

**Author's Note:**

> hhhahahaa hey,,,,,,, 
> 
> unbeta'd and i wrote this in like two hours when i was in monsterfucking hours (but in fairness when am i not)
> 
> i also wanna explicitly say that they summoned this demon w the intent to fuck it sjkldkg this is like,,, 96% consentacles dont come for me LGDKKJ

it’s not that jaemin and renjun are _running out_ of ways to spice up their sex life—in fact, the reality is quite the opposite.

their problem is that they’ve grown a little too inventive, and now anything even remotely vanilla is starting to bore them. they’re always searching for something bigger and better. more thrilling. more extreme.

thus, they end up… _here_.

on the floor of renjun’s bedroom in his dorm, laying down a pentagram with red children’s paint from the dollar store and a shutterstock watermarked picture pulled from google as reference.

“are you sure we’re even doing this right?”

“god, jaemin, do you really think i’d fuck around with this stuff if i didn’t know what i were doing?”

“so you’re saying… you’ve done this before?”

renjun is silent for a moment as he dips his paintbrush back into the plastic bottle, zooms in on his phone, and paints another careful line.

“not exactly—i’ve done a lot of research, though, you know? spent a lot of time on reddit, and in this super weird section of the campus library. do you know they literally keep a section of occult books there? that our tuition dollars are going _there_?”

“i feel like summoning a sex demon is one of the more productive things i’ve done with the time i’ve spent here. that kinda checks out.”

renjun tries not to think about how he’ll be back on his knees scrubbing this paint off in a couple days whether or not it even does work; he’s already down here and fully committed, so he’d better follow through.

the smaller sigils take a little more concentration to get right, and he hunches so far over that his neck starts to burn, but it has to be perfect. at a painstakingly slow pace, each brush stroke is copied in exact form.

“how long is this all gonna take, anyway?”

renjun rolls his eyes.

“every time you ask, i add on another ten minutes. keep it up, and we’ll be here all night.”

“yah, fine arts majors. you’re all the same.”

he takes a break to flick some of the red paint on his brush at jaemin in an attempt to silence him.

“remind me, who am i doing this for again?”

jaemin pouts.

“…love you?”

“mm, thought so.”

it doesn’t take long before the paint dries on the linoleum—or at least, after jaemin persuades renjun into another makeout session on the hard surface for forgiveness, it doesn’t.

the two need very little persuasion to get in the mood; their honeymoon phase hasn’t lasted all of the years they’ve been together, but their overactive libidos certainly have.

renjun almost has to pry jaemin’s mouth from his neck to get them back to the task at hand. for as much as he hates to do so, though, he knows that the reward will be beyond their imagination.

jaemin’s hands still linger on renjun’s hips when he leans down to inspect the paint, and runs a finger along it to ensure it’s dried. it no longer smells fresh, and when he pulls away, his fingertips are clean.

it’s time for phase two.

“grab me my backpack?”

renjun sits up, cross-legged, while jaemin retrieves it.

when he returns, renjun pulls out a pack of tea lights, and places three at each star point—he couldn’t really find bigger ones on short notice, so he hopes this will do. he lights them, and then rifles through his bag to find the other things he’s gathered for their night.

“are those… _peppermint_? seriously?”

“what do you want from me? they were on clearance.”

jaemin is making a very poor attempt at holding his laughter in. renjun stares at him blankly.

“do you want to summon a demon or not, jaemin? the depths of hell probably smell _horrible_. i’m doing us a favour.”

he raises his hands in surrender.

“fine, we’ll keep the peppermint candles. maybe they’ll summon us an extra sexy one.”

renjun finally finds the book he’s looking for, some dried herbs he found at the grocery store, and a swiss army knife.

renjun flips to the page he bookmarked. he doesn’t know the first thing about how to read or pronounce latin, but he isn’t half bad with his traditional chinese characters, so he picked an appropriate one off of the shelf to suit his needs.

it’s all the same, isn’t it? demons are omniscient. they’re just manuals that direct him toward the same goal.

he’s at least ninety percent positive that the demon on _this specific_ page is the one they’re trying to summon, so he begins whispering the ancient spell. sprinkles herbs over the perimeter of the circle in the way it directs him to, and when the circle is complete, he looks at jaemin and nods.

“hand?”

jaemin offers his left hand, and renjun opens the blade of his swiss army knife. presses it to jaemin’s palm, and drags the blade across his skin. jaemin hisses, and renjun cups his hand to keep the blood it’s drawn from dripping onto the ground below.

“now the other one.”

renjun repeats the process—a small pool of blood collects at the surface of jaemin’s open wound, and he chews at his lip in discomfort.

next, it’s his own hands. he doesn’t look when he does it, but he still grits his teeth through the sharp sting. 

he offers them to jaemin, and jaemin seals their palms.

their blood mixes, and renjun’s wounds pulse hotly. when it starts to run down their fingers, renjun starts to guide them around the circle.

they squeeze their hands together and let the thick red liquid drip onto each corner of the star, and when they’re finished, they press their bloody palms into the centre of the pentagram firmly.

red handprints lie in their wake, and renjun scans the page once more to refresh his memory.

he whispers a final phrase before blowing out each candle, and closes his eyes. breathes in, then out.

“was something supposed to happen just now?”

renjun slaps a still bloody palm over jaemin’s mouth, and jaemin makes a disgusted noise.

“god, _gross_ , babe. really?”

“listen, shut up. we have to wait.”

a few hours later, once their hands are properly cleaned, treated, and dressed, renjun lies on top of jaemin and wonders if he fucked the whole thing up.

“you can tie me up again, if you want.”

“we did that _last_ week, though.”

renjun can’t help that he pouts into jaemin’s bare chest; they went through all of that effort for nothing, and his hands are sore.

“are you sure demons exist? we literally don’t have any proof, injunnie. i’m sure if they did, you would’ve summoned one perfectly. there’s nothing you can’t do.”

they’re small words of comfort, so renjun accepts them where he can. jaemin’s fingertips dance softly against the small of his back, and finally, he begins to feel sleep pull at his eyelids.

“we’re both just—” renjun pauses to yawn.

“—gonna forget this ever happened, okay? i’ll grab a magic eraser on the way home from class tomorrow.”

jaemin kisses the top of his head.

“mm, promise. i’ve never even heard of demons.”

it’s… too hot.

everything that renjun’s skin comes in contact with is damp, as if in his sleep, the entire planet warmed up ten degrees.

the second thing his sleep-addled brain picks up on is _touch_.

“it’s too late, nana. ‘m tired.” he groans, burying his face further into jaemin’s chest.

it certainly wouldn’t be the first time wandering hands have woken him up, when jaemin decides being awake alone is too boring, but renjun is frankly kind of exhausted, and it’s not even light out on the other side of his eyelids.

still, his words do nothing to stop the touch.

it starts at his ankles, and slithers up renjun’s thighs over sweatpants that cling to his legs. half-asleep, renjun is always at his most sensitive.

every inch it climbs warms embers within him, and makes his every hair stand on end. renjun whines, and closes his legs in an attempt to remind jaemin that this is _not_ the time, and he rolls over to the other side of their bed.

renjun is a mere few seconds from breaking and letting jaemin take care of him, but he has early classes tomorrow, and they stayed up far too late. he has to set _some_ boundaries. 

still, the touch doesn’t stop.

something cool brushes over his stomach, and tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants. it trails a wetness across his skin that tingles, and he tenses.

“ _jaemin_ ,” he whines again, arching his back where he lies. this time, he doesn’t fight it—renjun has about accepted his fate now. usually, he’s pretty sleepy after a good orgasm anyway, so he’s positive he’ll have little trouble getting a few extra hours in after they’re done.

the hand sneaks down under the fabric, and wraps lazily around renjun’s cock. the wetness from before is there, and renjun is grateful for the lubrication to ease the glide. it tugs him to alertness, and renjun wiggles his hips a little to chase the feeling.

he sighs jaemin’s name again, and then the hand grabs him more firmly.

this time, however, renjun notices something different.

instead of fingers, like he _should_ be feeling, renjun swears it almost feels like something clings to the skin of his cock, and suckles at it. for as incredible as it feels, he can’t shake that he notices a strange texture.

it’s enough get renjun to open his eyes, and immediately, he freezes.

that certainly _isn’t_ jaemin’s hand.

instead, an… _appendage_ moves across his body fluidly, and strokes him in his pants. black, glossy, and roughly a couple inches thick. unease clutches at renjun’s ribcage.

everywhere it touches tingles in the most wonderful way, and renjun starts to wonder if he’s still dreaming. surely he has to be—there’s no conceivable explanation for what he’s seeing and feeling. these things don’t just _happen_.

another appendage curls at his ankle, and a third circles around his forearm. suckling, squeezing.

when renjun’s eyes focus, he swears he sees… little suction cups on the underside of each. they’re thicker in their full girth, but they taper off to narrow points, and he sees them pulsate when they release milky, opalescent fluid across his skin.

a fourth travels up renjun’s shirt. across his navel, along his ribs, and up to one of his nipples that suction cups squeeze and suck at.

renjun whines again, and bites his lip.

the appendage around his cock releases its grip, and the one at his ankle follows it as it drags his sweatpants off of his hips, and discards them at the foot of his bed.

now, he can _really_ see them.

rather than just appendages, he’d better describe them as silky black _tentacles_ , rubbing, squeezing, sucking, and leaving creamy fluid all across his skin. 

they suck so hard at his inner thighs that renjun swears it’ll bruise, and it has him keening high in his throat again at the sensation.

he shifts again where he lies, and his arm bumps into something.

 _someone_.

fuck.

immediately, renjun’s eyes find jaemin beside him, caught in a similar state. well, _almost_ , except jaemin’s eyes are still closed in the peace of sleep, and one of the tentacles has breached his lips. even in his slumber, jaemin sucks it obediently as it leaves its pearly slick across them.

the tentacles have already stroked jaemin to full hardness when renjun looks down to inspect, and it only has his skin burning hotter.

renjun is drawn back to himself again when tentacles wrap themselves around each of his thighs, and squeeze them. they secrete even more slick across his skin, and as he absorbs it, he swears he feels the ache of want pull at his skin. on its surface, where he has acute feeling, there’s a tingly numbing sensation. it relaxes all of his muscles, and has renjun closing his eyes again.

finally, beside him, he hears jaemin groan.

when renjun opens his eyes again, he sees that jaemin has started to rise from slumber, and he shifts where he lies.

he reaches out, and takes hold of jaemin’s wrist.

“nana,” he urges gently.

as if it senses jaemin waking up, the tentacle in jaemin’s mouth slithers out, and instead glides across his collarbones and his neck—renjun can’t take his eyes off of the creamy fluid it covers jaemin in.

“nana, baby, wake up.”

renjun tightens his grip around jaemin’s wrist, and finally his eyes flutter open. understandably, his expression is a little bleary, but he finds renjun easily.

now that he’s faced with the opportunity, renjun isn’t quite sure of what to say. instead, he looks at jaemin with desperation in hopes he’ll figure something out.

“injunnie?”

a tentacle slides its way up renjun’s cock again, and he whimpers.

jaemin’s brow furrows, and finally, it looks like he’s aware of his surroundings. he also looks far further gone than renjun already feels.

“ _fuck_.” jaemin gasps—it’s clear that the tentacles have found a home all over his body, too.

the air around them smells like warm honey.

renjun releases his grip on jaemin’s wrist, and instead slides his fingers down to lace them with jaemin’s own in some attempt to ground himself.

jaemin squeezes back.

a tentacle that’s been creeping its way up renjun’s thigh runs over the pucker of his entrance, and at this point, renjun has no control over the noises of pleasure and surprise that leave him.

he closes his eyes again, and feels the thin end of the tentacle prod gently at his hole. two hold his thighs apart, and his back arches again at the sensation.

“injunnie,” jaemin says with more clarity this time, forcing renjun to open his eyes again to look at him.

“look. look where they’re coming from.”

renjun has to awkwardly crane his neck to look where jaemin is gesturing to, but once he sees it, he finally understands.

at the foot of their bed, the pentagram he painted on the floor is glowing bright red.

the tentacles have no visible source, other than simply from under renjun’s bed, yet they seem to almost be endless. they vary in size and position, though each of them are as richly inky as the last, and glossy as they drip in fluid.

 _this_ is the demon renjun summoned.

“it… it _worked_?”

renjun doesn’t really have access to his entire brain to process this information—instead, the tapered tentacle slides into him, and caresses him from the inside. he keens again, and shifts, but this time it holds him down. there are at least two tentacles on each of his limbs now, holding him where it wants.

jaemin is subjected to the same fate; it’s mesmerizing to see his body covered in thin strips of black that writhe and pulse and squeeze. they bend jaemin how they want him, and never stop moving for a second.

“guess you’re a half-decent occultist after all.” jaemin laughs, though it’s breathless and distracted. it’s clear that he’s just as affected, which only makes it worse for renjun.

he rarely gets to see jaemin this way—watching him pliant beneath the tentacles is nothing short of an absolute _treat_ to renjun.

“can’t say—” renjun lets out a broken moan when the tentacle already presses itself into his prostate, and momentarily, he loses all remaining brain function.

“—that my translation warned about _this_ thing. should’ve… should’ve payed more attention in chinese school.”

“you got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

really, jaemin isn’t wrong. if this is the demon the two of them summoned, renjun has nothing to fear.

they summoned something to take advantage of them. use them over and over until they’re spent, and then keep going until it decides it’s through.

even when it feels like they’ve explored all of their options, _this_ is something they haven’t tried.

it’s bigger and better, and more threatening, and stronger. more powerful. it seeks, and takes, and takes, and _takes_.

another tentacle pushes at renjun’s entrance, and slides its way in beside the first. tears prick at renjun’s eyes, but at this point, he’s unsure if it’s from discomfort or pleasure.

jaemin lets out a deep, long drawn moan beside him, and when renjun’s eyes run over his body, he sees jaemin’s thighs held apart while a sizeable tentacle pumps in and out of him.

well, fuck.

they’re really in for it now.

renjun certainly doesn’t see it coming, but when a tentacle runs over his lips, he immediately parts them to let it in.

it coats his cheek in fluid, and once it’s inside of his mouth, finally, his tongue. the taste is absolutely _otherworldly_ —sweet like honey, and floral, and addictive. it numbs his tongue, and pushes deeper, and he lets his jaw fall open to take its full girth.

slick pulses onto his tongue again, and renjun feels himself drooling a little at the sensation. his thoughts grow hazy the more he tastes it, and he wants _more_.

he feels so overwhelmingly _full_ that it does things to his brain; his limbs go fully lax, and finally, he’s pliant for the tentacles.

while one tentacle pushes down his willing throat, the two others inside of him bury themselves further inside him than he’s ever taken _anything_. so deep that he feels them press up against his stomach from the inside as they wriggle around.

tears fall from renjun’s eyes freely now, stuffed and _used_ , and then he feels a third, thinner tentacle press inside of him along with the two others stuffed tightly into his guts.

there’s so much slick all over his skin and inside of him that it drips down the insides of his thighs from within, and spills from his lips at the corners.

he feels lighter—in fact, so light that it’s only when renjun opens his eyes that he realizes he’s suspended in the air above his bed, and across from him is jaemin, positioned exactly where the tentacles want him.

jaemin’s hair is drenched in sweat and slick, and his skin glows in the moonlight, covered in pearly fluid.

he’s so stuffed that renjun can see the tentacles bulge, and writhe, and pulse against his tight stomach. the remaining tentacles that aren’t inside of him or in his mouth hold him steady, and caress every inch of his body, absolutely drenching him.

jaemin is a moaning mess; his eyes are glazed over, and his stomach is painted white like he’s already come. even if they weren’t stuffed to the brim from both sides, renjun is positive they’d still be too far out of it for words.

the feeling is absolutely sensational; before renjun knows it, now that the third tentacle curls itself right up against his prostate while the others wriggle on top of it, he’s already teetering on the edge.

the thin tip of the one around his cock teases at his slit, and suctions along his perineum, and renjun is a fucking goner.

his vision spots behind his eyelids as he comes for the first time, and the noise that leaves him is nothing short of pathetic.

still, even in his sensitive state, the tentacles do not wield.

in fact, even numbed from the inside out, renjun still feels _everything_ —his rim is hot and raw from abuse, and his insides feel like jello with the way they’re prodded and manipulated and used.

the tentacle in his throat swells to the point of cutting his oxygen, and then the sensations intensity tenfold.

they won’t leave his cock alone; tiny suction cups suck and squeeze along it, and renjun feels his tears collect in his ears.

when the tentacle in his throat eases and shrinks back to its original size, this time, the ones inside of him swell, and burn hot inside of his hole.

all renjun can do is cry and whimper the more he’s used raw and stretched to his limit; he takes it, and he revels in every second of it.

his second orgasm catches him by surprise—he keens again, and come drips down his body with the rest of the slick across his skin.

renjun’s vision blurs a little at the edges, and the tentacles stretch his limbs even further yet.

impossibly, they swell even larger within him, and renjun truly feels them in, on, and around every inch of his body. he feels every pulse acutely, as they only grow stronger.

finally, once renjun thinks he can’t take it any more and he’s been pushed to his absolute limit, the tentacles swell once more and release what seems like _endless_ fluid all over and inside of him.

it’s so much that he feels like it weighs his entire body down, absolutely filled to the brim and oozing. he struggles to swallow all of what’s released down his throat, and chokes on it a little—it spills from his lips and drips down his chin and neck.

finally, the tentacle down his throat removes itself to support the back of his neck, and the ones buried within him start to slide out from his hole.

one stays, and plugs the release inside of him. keeps renjun so full that he sees his stomach _still_ swollen with the sheer amount of it inside of his guts.

it feels like he can take a breather, for a second.

like he has a second to catch his breath, and swallow a few more times until his mouth is properly clear of it.

then he feels it.

an impossibly thick tentacle curls its way around his thigh, and presses up against his hole. the final one from the first round slips out of him to make way for its larger counterpart, and then renjun is being stuffed to the brim again.

he swears, if possible, that it’s even thicker than the other three combined. 

it wastes no time in shoving its way deep up inside of him, up through his intestines until it’s fully buried inside of him. it pulses with vigor, and renjun sees his entire stomach swell with it. with fluid, and the sheer size of the thing, and every time it grows and shrinks.

he spares another glance at jaemin who’s similarly bloated and oozing from both holes, still plugged up to keep it all in.

this time, jaemin looks at him.

as soon as renjun sees him, he knows that jaemin is absolutely fucking broken and desperate, but he looks blissed.

properly stuffed and used.

no amount of numbing slick can prepare renjun for what this larger tentacle has planned—it swells larger and larger, and then he feels it contract.

it swells, and contracts, and swells, and contracts.

and then he feels it.

something solid is laid in his stomach.

big, and heavy, and hard.

the tentacle continues to swell and contract, though this time, every few seconds, it lays another object inside of renjun.

the only remaining coherent part of renjun’s brain helpfully supplies information that almost breaks him for real.

it’s laying its _eggs_ inside of him.

in fact, so many that renjun loses count—the tentacle swells and contracts a few times, and then lays another heavy egg on top of the rest.

one after another after another after _another_ , until renjun feels them so far inside him that he can’t _possibly_ imagine being more stuffed full than this. it uses every inch of him, and he’s stuffed to the brim. 

it pulls out of him slowly, but only to make room for more eggs. every few inches it leaves him, it drops another egg, and weighs him down even further.

he’s filled with so many that by the time the tentacle finally pulls out, and all of the excess fluid gushes out of him, renjun can see the little mounds inside of him. he sees the outlines of individual eggs, packed so tightly inside of him that his skin is stretched to its limit.

his entire stomach is full of them, and when he moves even slightly, he feels all of them shift inside of him. renjun isn’t sure he has any more tears left to cry, but sobs certainly leave his lips at the sensation.

though it isn’t quite painful, it’s _very_ uncomfortable, and absolutely overwhelming.

the tentacles holding his body up pulse with more fluid, and he feels it drip down his ankles and onto his bed below, but at the moment, the mess is the least of his worries.

he’s filled with _eggs_. he’s a _host_. an _incubator_.

in front of him, he sees the impossibly large tentacle enter jaemin, and now it’s his turn to watch the entire process over again.

it’s about to lay eggs in _both_ of them—renjun can’t even possibly imagine just how many of them there are.

he sees it again; the tentacle swells and contracts rather violently, moving jaemin’s stomach with it, only this time, renjun can see its entire length. 

masses move up the tentacle from inside, and one by one, they disappear inside of jaemin.

jaemin whines at a pitch renjun has never heard, and renjun sees the panic in his eyes, but he’s just as helpless. he can’t do a single thing to stop it. 

instead, slowly, he watches jaemin’s stomach get filled to the brim with eggs just as his own was, one by one. as it leaves, in its wake, the tentacle fills jaemin so full of them that he looks like he’ll burst at any second. 

jaemin clenches his stomach, and renjun can _see_ the eggs move inside of him. he whimpers in discomfort, and looks at renjun with desperation, yet renjun is still beyond words.

instead, finally, they’re now let down onto the bed and settled onto it. the sheets are soggy, and absolutely soaked with slick, but at the very least, it means renjun has a surface to lie on now that he's completely boneless. 

they get reprieve for a few minutes, before once more, the tentacles are back. they leave suction bruises all over their skin, and rub along their cocks, and stuff themselves right back down their throats.

the tentacles that bury themselves into renjun’s hole don’t go nearly as deep as they had before—there’s simply no room.

instead, one more time, they use him, and push him to his very limits. stretch him, and swell, and abuse his holes until they start to feel properly raw.

one last time, he’s filled with copious amounts of slick, and they plug him up to keep it inside of him. this time, renjun can’t swallow all of it back; he coughs up most of it, and spits it out. there’s no more room inside of him, anyway—he’s so stuffed full that there’s absolutely no way to fill him with any more.

the tentacles stay like that, keeping their fluid from spilling out of them as if to properly fertilize their eggs, much to renjun’s horror.

he shakily slides his fingers through jaemin’s again, and squeezes his hand weakly as they endure it together, tears in their eyes.

it feels like forever, and then finally, the tentacles slither back under the bed.

for the final time, all of the slick spills out of renjun onto his mattress, and then he’s properly spent.

in the early hours of the morning—once the two of them are passed out and stuffed full of eggs—the pentagram glows brighter than before, and the tentacle creature disappears back to the hell from which it was summoned.

finally, it’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> happy monsterfucking !!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/xingowo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/xingowo) ♡


End file.
